


Forgetting

by Titti



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-11
Updated: 2004-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Ben never thought he would need Brian to forget.





	Forgetting

It's the middle of the night; the diner is almost empty. Deb had gone home a few hours ago, but Ben still sits there, drinking another cup of coffee. It's the last one. He's established that five cups ago. Yet, he can't bring himself to go home to an empty apartment. He wonders again where Michael and Hunter are.

"Tough night?" Brian asks.

"Tough week," Ben answers.

"I could make you forget," Brian offers.

Ben looks at the cup; caffeine is bad for him. Brian and ropes can be very bad for him. Ben pushes the cup away. "Let's go."


End file.
